


Sugar and Potatoes

by Coconutice22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Claire and Jack are Castiel's twins, Destiel Fluff, Doctor Dean Winchester, M/M, Not Beta Read, Single Parent Castiel, Valentine's Day Fluff, just fluff and sugar really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:19:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/pseuds/Coconutice22
Summary: Single parent Castiel has been trying to raise his kids, Claire and Jack, while juggling a relationship with pediatric doctor, Dean Winchester. As their first Valentine's as a couple approaches, Cas just wants everything to go well.Uh oh.





	Sugar and Potatoes

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a better suggestion for a title I'd be very grateful!

“Daddy, as you’re both boys, who buys flowers for who?”

Castiel had expected questions about his relationship from one of his 8-year-olds ever since he started dating Dean. This hadn’t been the line of question he’d predicted though. Valentine’s Day was throwing up all sorts of confusion it seemed, though mostly for Castiel. He just couldn’t decide what to buy Dean and was quickly running out of time to buy anything.

“We can buy them for each other,” Castiel explained to Jack. “Same with Ben’s moms, or any of the moms and dads. You can buy them for yourself too. Though, Dean doesn’t like flowers, I think I’ll get him something else. What do you think Dean might want?”

This was their first Valentine’s Day as a couple. They’d been dating almost a year, definitely long enough that he wanted to buy Dean something more meaningful than a generic box of chocolates and a teddy bear. He was also cooking dinner for Dean to make up for the fact they couldn’t eat out since Castiel hadn’t been able to get a babysitter in time.

“I think Dean would like a car book,” Jack told his father after much consideration.

“What about chocolates?” Castiel asked, having no one else to get advice from. The twins could be surprisingly insightful at times.

Claire pulled a face and shook her head, sending her blonde hair flying. “No. Buy him jerky. He likes that more.”

The twins were so perfectly behaved when they went shopping for the presents Castiel bought them both a treat. Their exemplary behavior lasted into the evening too when they were both ready for bed before Dean had even arrived. Castiel let them stay up long enough to say hi to Dean before bed.

“DEAN!” Jack shouted when he opened the door.

“Jack, how many times have I told you not to open the door without an adult there?” Castiel chided, catching up with his son at the door.

“But it was Dean,” Jack beamed.

Dean chuckled and ruffled the boy’s hair.

“Hi Claire,” Dean called over to Claire who was sitting quietly reading. Considering her previous excitement at Dean coming over for the evening, she was doing a remarkable job at pretending she hadn’t realized he’d arrived.

Claire gave no sign of hearing him. “I got a present for you and Jack,” Dean tried again. That got Claire’s attention as she shot up to join her brother.

“What ya get us?” Jack jumped up and down.

“Well, if it’s okay with your dad,” Dean shot Cas a nervous look.

“Go ahead.”

Dean pulled two brightly wrapped gifts from the back he was carrying and handed them over to the kids. Quick as anything they tore the wrapping apart.

“A potato gun! Awesome!”

Castiel could see the relief in Dean’s expression at Claire’s joy.

“What do we say?” Castiel prompted.

“Thanks, Dean!”

“What do you have there?” Castiel asked Jack.

Jack slowly looked up and gave Dean such a look of open admiration Cas felt his heart grow two sizes.

“It’s… it’s beautiful.”

Dean laughed. “Thought you’d like it.”

“What is it?” Cas asked again, confused as to what could cause such a reaction in his son.

“Look!” Jack threw down the rest of the wrapping paper and held up the largest gummy bear Castiel had ever seen.

“It is one pound of gummy,” Dean informed the younger twin.

Jack cradled the giant gummy to his chest like a baby.

“Um, try not to eat it all at once, okay, kid? My brother Sam did that once and um, it did not end well.”

Castiel was fighting an urge to take the giant gummy from his son, but the kid looked so happy with it he didn’t think it would end well.

“Okay, you’ve said hi to Dean, I think it is bed time now.”

“Dad, can we test this tomorrow morning?” Claire held the potato gun up.

“Of course.”

“YAY!”

The kids scurried up the stairs to their bedrooms after quickly hugging Dean good night.

“Feel free to help yourself to a drink, Dean. I’m just going to tuck them in.”

Castiel found Dean lounging on the couch when he returned.

“Thanks for that,” Cas pointed a thumb in the direction of the upstairs. “They were both really happy.”

_You make me really happy_ , was what Castiel wanted to say, but it felt too mushy. It was hard not to feel himself falling even more for Dean after scenes like the one he’d just witnessed.

“The twins are great kids,” Dean shrugged. “Felt wrong not getting them something. I, er, got something for you too.” Dean pulled a bottle out of the bag. “Sorry it isn’t wrapped. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Castiel goggled at the bottle. “How did you even get this?”

It was only a bottle of apple cider, but it was a bottle made on an orchard Castiel used to visit as a child with his family. He hadn’t been able to go back in years and vaguely remembered telling Dean just once how much he’d missed the taste. Being a single parent was amazing, and he wouldn’t give it up for the world, but it hadn’t left much room in life for traveling like he did in his own childhood.

“It wasn’t hard, I just called them and ordered it. I didn’t think you’d want to drink tonight so,” Dean shrugged. “Not that you have to open it tonight, enjoy it whenever you like” he rambled on.

Castiel stood up to put the bottle on a side table and grab the gift bag. Jack had been very insistent on helping to wrap the presents inside. A lot of glitter was involved for reasons Castiel couldn’t fathom but knew he’d regret when he cleaned up next.

“Awesome, jerky! And I meant to buy this,” Dean commented as he flipped the book ( _Classic Car Design Heroes_ _)_ on its front to read the back cover description. “How did you know?”

“Luck, I’m afraid,” Castiel admitted.

Dean opened the book and started looking through, getting lost in the text. He looked up after a moment, suddenly realizing he was sitting with Castiel still. “Sorry, I’ll read it later… that was rude.” Dean blushed.

“I think it was sexy,” Cas told him, voice low. “Seeing you enjoy something so much? You get so lost in awe when you’re focused on something that pleases you. A doctor who is also into classic cars? Double hot.”

“Yeah?” Dean replied with a sultry whisper, leaning towards Cas.

Cas swallowed, meeting Dean halfway. “Yeah.”

Dean’s jacket was half on but Castiel had managed to unbutton Dean’s shirt when Castiel’s finely honed hearing picked up on a child’s cry.

“What’s up?” Dean asked with a pant. Castiel had stiffened and pulled away.

“I think that’s…” Castiel got up and walked over to the bottom of the stairs. “Jack?” he called out gently to his son.

Jack stumbled down a few more stairs, one hand on the banister, the other on his stomach. “I don’t feel so good,” Jack groaned.

“Sorry to hear that, kid,” Dean said from behind Castiel. “Why don’t you come sit down?” Dean gently guided Jack over to the couch. “What’s up?” He crouched down in front of Jack. Castiel noted that Dean had rid himself of his jacket finally and done up his shirt all before Jack could see him as he had been.

It wasn’t the most conventional moment to realize he was in love with Dean, Castiel reflected, but he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“My tummy hurts,” Jack’s voice was small and his shoulders hunched.

Dean put the back of his hand up to Jack’s forehead. “He doesn’t feel hot,” Dean told Castiel. “Do you feel sick?” Dean asked the child.

Having a pediatrician as a boyfriend was the greatest, Castiel thought to himself. It allowed Castiel to feel calm too, in a way he never had before he’d had Dean around.

Jack nodded.

Dean turned to Castiel. “Do you have a thermometer?”

“Sure, I’ll go get it.”

Castiel rummaged through the bathroom cabinet for the ear thermometer he had in his first aid kit. He was walking back to his boys when he heard the unmistakable sound of a child vomiting.

Jack was crying and red faced when Castiel reached him. “Oh, Jack!” Castiel tried not to panic. Jack had been fine only 20 minutes ago when he’d gone to bed though. “Is it a virus?” Castiel asked Dean. “Should I get an ambulance?”

“I think I got a differential diagnosis for a tummy ache and bright green throw up,” Dean said with a laugh, not seeming to care that he was covered in the contents of Jack’s stomach. “Jack,” Dean asked him calmly, “did you eat the whole gummy bear already?”

Castiel didn’t even need Jack to verbally confirm it, the guilty look on his face was enough to do that for him.

“There’s still a bit left,” he winced. In light of how sickly Jack looked Castiel couldn’t bring himself to tell the young boy off. Well, not until morning anyway.

“That’s okay, sweetheart. It’s my fault really for buying it for you.” Dean stroked the child’s hair so gently. “How about your dad helps you clean up, and I’ll make some special tea for you? Get that tummy feeling all better in no time at all.”

Jack nodded again, bottom lip quivering. “It just tasted so yummy.”

“That’s what my brother Sammy said too, you two really should meet one day.” Dean winked at Jack. “He’s a lot older than you too. The gummy bears must be magic.”

Jack gave him a watery smile at the news that even an adult could over indulge like that.

Castiel took Jack off and helped him wash up and change into clean clothes. He had Jack in bed and was reading him a story when Dean popped into his bedroom, a glass of ginger tea with him.

“Take a few sips,” Dean advised, handing the lukewarm tea over.

Jack drank it without complaint and was soon drifting off to sleep. Castiel kept reading until Jack’s breathing had evened out.

“Thank you,” Castiel whispered to Dean as they slipped out of Jack’s bedroom. “You’re really good with him, with both of them.”

“Eh, I’m okay,” Dean shrugged off. “Sorry about the gummy.” They’d grabbed what was left of the gummy bear on their way of of Jack’s bedroom. The kid had somehow managed to eat almost half of it in the short time he’d been left alone with it.

“It was my fault too, I should have made him leave it in the kitchen. I was just distracted by you being here and…”

“Distracted, huh?”

Castiel could feel some of his previous arousal perk up again. Except…

“I’m sorry about your shirt.” Castiel nodded to the vomit, most of which Dean had sponged off at some point.

“No biggie, it happens. Besides, I’ve had way worse than that at work.”

“I don’t doubt it,” Cas laughed.

There, in the dim light of his upstairs hallway, back to his son’s bedroom door, Castiel had never felt closer in all ways possible to another human than he did right then.

“Thanks. You’re really good with them.” Dean was so close Castiel could see even the faintest of Dean’s freckles.

“They’re amazing kids, you did real well raising them.”

Dean was closing the space between them, tipping Castiel’s chin up and leaning down to kiss him.

“You wanna take this to the bedroom?” Dean suggested, playing with Castiel’s shirt buttons.

“What about dinner?”

“Will it spoil if we left it a little while?”

Castiel took Dean’s hand and led him to the bedroom in reply.

*******

“I’M TELLING DAD!”

_Oh no_.

Castiel held tighter onto the warm body next to him, hoping that maybe, just maybe the kids would quieten down if he pretended things were okay.

“DON’T YOU DARE!”

The footsteps of his little darlings were getting closer.

“DAAAAAAAAD!” Jack crashed in through the bedroom door and jumped on the bed, waking up Dean finally. “Claire shot her potato gun through the greenhouse roof!”

“Claire,” Castiel sighed.

“It was an accident!” the older twin shot back.

Dean sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“You know how to replace a windowpane, kid?”

“Why would I know that?” Claire gawped at him.

Dean sighed. “Right, right. Well, breakfast first. And then after that we’re going to go to the hardware store, pick up a few things, and I’ll teach you how to replace the glass.”

“Do you know how to fix a windowpane?” Castiel questioned Dean when the kids had left so they could get dressed for the day.

“Nah, but there’s probably a YouTube video to show us, right?”

Castiel’s “I love you,” slipped out in response. They were both only half dressed with sleep in their eyes and hair all a mess from going to sleep with still-wet hair. The kids were shouting and laughing in the distance. A used condom from the night before was clinging to the rim of the bin in the corner.

A huge smile broke out on Dean’s face. “Huh. Dork,” he winked at Castiel.

“Hey,” Castiel frowned.

“I love you,” Dean stated simply. “Have done for like, a long, long time. And I love your kids. And...” Dean surveyed the room around them. His gaze fond as he looked over the items of his own which had somehow migrated their way to Castiel’s bedroom. “If you're a dork, I'm a mega dork. And yeah,” Dean shrugged as if it was all that easy.

Maybe it was.

“I taught myself to pick a lock from a YouTube video once,” Castiel admitted. “I’d locked us all out of the house.”

“You show me how to do that and I’ll show you how to get a plastic army figure out of a child’s nose without them crying.”

Castiel laughed, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Backstory to this I would have included but didn't seen relevant in fic: Claire and Jack have been adopted by Castiel. Claire was his twin Jimmy's child, but after he passed, Cas adopted her. Jack was the child of Castiel's good friend Kelly Kline. Kelly listed Castiel as the biological father. He wasn't, and everyone is aware of this except for Jack's actual biological father. 
> 
> Claire's the one who started telling people they were twins. The weird thing being how she looks nothing like Castiel, despite him genetically being the same as her father, where as Jack, who is not biologically related, looks so much like Castiel. Claire bypassed questions about this by saying they were twins, quickly shutting up people. 
> 
> Dean loves kids and went into paediatric medicine. He had a very inappropriate crush on the Novak twins' dad for the longest time. When the kids aged out of his care, Dean felt it safe to ask Castiel out. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on Tumblr! I'm [perfackles](http://www.perfackles.tumblr.com/) for anything Supernatural related. 
> 
> Or my general anything goes account [coconutice22](http://www.coconutice22.tumblr.com/).


End file.
